You Hit Like a Girl
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: After a failed date, Shelly see herself forced to get back home. Though someone is lurking in the shadows. Mistakes will be made. A short story about the less known ship TrentxShelly.


You hit like a girl

"So you´re a personal coach? That´s kind of interesting..." Shelly giggled, taking a sip of her wine. A small frown appeared on her lips. She´d never been any big fan of Alcohol at all. To her it tasted like glue, how she knew that would she rather not mention again. Anything from her early childhood was more or less a dissapointment. Trying to take her thoughts away from that time, her glance soared trough the restaurant. It was a rather expenisve one, she knew that for sure. _I´m not complaining honestly. The food here is living up to it´s name, and the enviroment..._ She inhaled the addicting smell and sighed softly. A mixture between roses, luxerious champange and the food... the famous food... Smiling contently, her glance went back to the man.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Though it´s no big deal." The older male shrugged, leaning back in chair. Shelly had always been weak for older guys. They were so much more...independed. "Oh, but I think it´s a huge deal. Being able to get paid for telling people what to do." She hummed slightly, brushing her hair back. "That´s just awesome.""Well... I-""Hey Brad, ready for our session tomorrow?" Shelly´s ears perked up once she heard the unknown female voice. Before she knew it, a girl was standing by their table. Gazing at him like he was meat.

 _Who the fuck does she think she is!?_

"Erhm excuse me, but we´re like in the middle of something." Struggling with controlling her anger, her voice quivered lightly. She knew this bitch.

"My my, Shelly Marsh. That´s a quite... unique sight." The girl answered sweetly with a slick smile.

"Whatever. Quit that fake appearance and get to the real deal. You´re wasting my time." Shelly murmured.

Rolling her eyes, the girl wrapped an arm around Brad´s neck. "So are you Marsh. This guy is mine."

"What!?"

"Amanda, not right now..." The guy muttered under his breath, desperatly gesturing for her to leave.

"Well then." Standing up, she brushed her dress lightly before swinging on her jacket. _This jacket is warm, I´ll give Stan that._ Picking up her lobster, she walked past him before placing it into his croach. "Could just tell me you´re a whore in the first place. Personaly coach my ass." She huffed, starting to leave the building.

"Hey! Why the hell did you-?!"

" It´s still alive." She answered simply as she went out trough the door. She could hear the snap follow by the scream before the door closed. "Won´t be able to fuck anyone in the near future." She laughed for herself. Though that wouldn´t last for long when she felt a sudden urge to run.

Yelping, she felt someone grab hold of her neck, roughly pushing her into an alley. "The fuck is the -!?" She didn´t get time to finsih the sentence once she felt her back get slammed into a wall.

"We meet at last Marsh." A dark voice filled the dark alley before it went quiet. A sudden wind blew past them as the sound of scrumbled paper and plastic bags run down the road. A small whine left her throat when the hand tightened it´s grip slightly. Her heart beating like crazy.

"I h-have n-"

"SHUT UP!" He growled, smacking her across her face. "There´s no way of talking yourself our of this situation this time Stan. It´s time to face your punishment." He murmured, a slight scoff coming from him. A failed attemp of a laugher. _So patethic_.

Gasping, she felt her feet leave the ground as she got lifted up. As a natural reaction, she began kicking with her legs to try and get loose. Though all it resulted in was yet another rough smack across her face. _No... I can´t do anything reckless, I´ll just end up throwing away my energy... Who is this asshole anyway..._

She thought to herself, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the guy. It was too dark to make out how he looked like. But he had to be tall. And strong. Obviously. But wait... did he call me Stan?

In a quick reflex, she grabbed hold of the his knuckle who were aimed for her stomach. _Still so patethic._

In a swift movement she snatched the arm to the side until she heard it snap.

"Fuck!" Getting dropped onto the ground immidiatly, the guy continued to curse as he stomped around. Shelly pushed herself back onto her feet, brushing her hair back as she threw off her jacket. "Trying to punch a lady, huh? Well I´ll show you just what that will lead to." She sneered, tackling him before she pinned him to the ground. "Who´s fucked now, you asshole!?"

Grunting, the boy didn´t seem to fight against her. Before she knew it, he threw her off himself, flying into the wall head first. Groaning, she fell onto her back, staring up at him weakly. Her hand shakily went to her head, feeling a warm, thick liquid run down her face. Moving her fingers to look at them, she was confirmed it was blood. Dozing off, the last thing she remembered was a set of grey eyes staring at her.

"TURD!" Shelly shot awake, looking around confused. Where the hell was she? And more importantly - what the hell happened!? A slight sigh left her as her hand moved to hold onto her stomach. If it´s that lobster I swear... She shook her head. "Nah. It couldn´t be. Hey... where´s my clothes? Oh..." Folded nicely together, her clothes lay on the table beside the bed. She appeared to find herself at the hospital, which by now was obvious due to the pained moans and coughing she could hear from other rooms. "Oh...that´s right..." Her memory seemed to be returning slowly as her hands carefully went up to her head. Touching the bandages, a small whine left her. "It hurts... that damn asshole sent me here!" She roughly brushed aside the duvet to get out of bed when something grabbed her attention. Right aside the folded clothes, a bouquet of roses lay peacefully on the white table. Shelly gently touched them before picking it up, moving it closer to herself to examinate it better. The roses were in different colors, out of best quiality judged by their appearance. Red, pink, blue, yellow, white, and black. Despite being in such a contrast to eachothers, they appeared so... harmonic. Pushing them a bit closer to her face she inhaled the smell, smiling. They were in fact real. "Hell... this has to cost a shit load of money." She hummed, moving the bouquet slightly to look at it from another aspect. This lead to a small card being slipped out of the fabric, landing onto her lap. Almost dropping them out of such a sudden surprise, she carefully placed them back onto the table to avoid ruining them. Lenaing back, she picked up the card and made herself more comfortable before taking a closer look at it. The card itself seemed rather dull. No pattern or any special design. A plain, purple card. Once opening it however, she got met with a small note. What catched her eyes was how beautiful the handwriting was. Cursive letters written in golden ink. Impressed by how much effort was put into this few sentences, she started to read it.

"I´m sorry for what happened yesterday, I´ve mistaken you for another person. I wished I could turn back time so you wouldn´t need to live with those marks. Take these roses as a way for me to say sorry. I know it isn´t much, but it´s something. I know I can´t excuse my shitty behaviour. -Trent Boyett."

She carefully closed the card before putting it back inside. With a deep sigh, she pushed herself back onto her feet. "Now... where´s that place Stan told me to keep myself away from..."

"Man, that´s just lame. Getting tackled by a simple girl. C´mon, I thought I knew you better." The guy shook his head as he chugged down the beer. "For real, that´s just shameful Boyett."

"I know..." He murmured, chugging down his own beer before grabbing another bottle. "But it was impossible to see anyone it that alley. Hell, I didn´t even think she would know about that punch." Grumbling, he carefully placed his right arm onto teh desk.

"Shit man, one would need some goddamn strengt for snatching an arm that easily..." He nodded slightly. "Maybe you should get it checked? That´s not exactly a little scratch either."

He sighed, brushing a hand trough his golden blonde hair. "I know, I know. But like I have money for that shit..."

"Of course you don´t - you threw your money away on some stupid flowers!" He growled, throwing the mug back down onto the desk loudly.

"I had to! I can´t just beat up a girl and then fucking leave without some sort of way to say I´m an asshole!" He growled back, glairng at him rather furiously.

"You´re a damn pussy Trent! She´s just a girl, so what!? You´ve never give a fuck about any girls before." He muttered, looking to him suspiciously.

"Don´t zink with your dick. You have a head, use eet for once." Another boy spoke up as he sat down beside him. Pulling out a cigarett he lit it before taking a deep drag, blowing the smoke out afterwards. "I get zat you obviously like zis girl, but zat shouldn´t result in buying her expensive sheet. You don´t even know her."

"Mole..." Trent sighed, holding onto his head. "I had to do something... she was badly injured and it was all my fault. I´m an idiot." Murmuring, he placed his head down onto the counter.

"Good to see you´re finally realizing zat. But why didn´t you stay and wait for her to wake up like a man? Pathetic..." The french boy shook his head as he took another drag. Though the sound of the door getting slammed open made him jump in surprise, coughing when the smoke got stuck in his throat.

Stomping footsteps went closer to them until they stopped. Glaring up at them, Shelly hold tight onto the bouquet. A minute of silence followed as the activity int he bar stopped up. All eyes laying on the brunet.

"A girl? What teh hell is a girl doing here!?"

"Calm down guys, at least she´s hot." One grinned.

Jumping down from his chair, Trent grabbed her hand before rushing otu of the building. WIthout a word they walked down the sidewalk some feet before he stopped up.

"What were you thinking with walking in there, you could have gotten hurt!" He hissed, glaring down at her.

Shelly continued on staying quiet, just staring up at him with soft eyes. Tightening the grip on her bouquet. "Oh...you found the card... Listen, I relly didn´t mean to harm you at all. I just thought you-"

He stopepd midsentence when Shelly out of nowhere swung the bouquet and slapped him across his face with them.

"I`M ALLERGIC TO ROSES YOU TURD!" She sneered, turning on her heels.

"Next time, bring some chocolate instead." A small smile appeared on her lips while she had her back to him before she began to walk back home.

Blinking confused, Trent removed the flowers from his face. Coughing slightly after realizing one of them got into hsi mouth.

"So that´s the thank I get? Fine. Whatever." Sighing, he curled them as he went to throw them into the garbage. Dropping them in, he first then noticed something which seemed like a small note. Curious to what it was, he picked it up, turing it to read what it said. "If you want to meet up any time (which hopefully doesn´t include a fight) Call me." Moving his eyes slightly down, he found himself staring at a phonenumber.

"Good one Marsh. Good one..." He grinned, putting it into his back pocket before going back into the bar. A cockily smile glued onto his lips.


End file.
